gingonewsfandomcom-20200213-history
'Avengers: Infinity War' Crosses $1 Billion Worldwide in Record Time, 'Computeropolis: The Deep Web' Flops
Disney and Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War continues its record pace, topping $450 million domestically in just nine days and the $1 billion mark worldwide in a record 11 days. Among the weekend's new wide releases, MGM and Lionsgate's Overboard remake delivered a solid debut in the runner-up position while Focus's Tully and Electric Entertainment's Bad Samaritan delivered disappointing debuts in the low single digits. With an estimated $112.4 million, Disney and Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War is once again the king of the weekend box office, topping its nearest competitor by nearly $100 million, and delivering the second largest second weekend ever. The film's domestic gross now stands at $450.8 million after just ten days in release, pacing behind only Star Wars: The Force Awakens which reached that mark in just nine days. Internationally, Infinity War remained the #1 western release in every territory in which it has been released, posting an estimated $162.6 million from 54 overseas markets this weekend for a global weekend totaling $275.1 million, bringing the film's worldwide cume to a massive $1.16 billion. The lone new major market for Infinity War this weekend was the Thursday release in Russia where it set a new opening weekend record topping the previous best posted by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, delivering an estimated $17.6 million, already exceeding the lifetime cume of Captain America: Civil War'in the market. South Korea continues to lead the way internationally where the film has brought in '$69.1 million '''followed by the UK ($67.2m'), Mexico ('$48.7m'), Brazil ('$44.3m') and India ('$35.7m'). The film releases in China next weekend on May 11 where, '''using current exchange rates', Civil War debuted with $98 million, Avengers: Age of Ultron debuted with $84 million and Black Panther debuted with $66 million. Overall, Infinity War's 11 day run to $1 billion worldwide is the fastest of any film in history and the sixth Marvel title to reach that mark and 17th for Walt Disney Studios. A total of 34 films have crossed $1 billion at the worldwide box office, see the full list here. In second is the latest film by Universal Animation Studios, Computeropolis: The Deep Web '''the fourth installment in the '''Computeropolis '''franchise. The voice roles include '''Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Sarah Silverman, Jon Lovitz, Jennifer Tilly, Millie Bobby Brown, and Dan Middleton '''with the film bringing in an estimated $46.6 the worst debut in the franchise and the one of the lowest debuts for Universal Animation Studios since '''Paint World '''in 1999 while tanking after being originally expected to gross 55-70 million in its opening weekend and word of mouth is slightly a reason why. However, due to the popularity of the franchise overseas, the film has the overseas gross to make up in case of a fluke domestically. In third is MGM and Lionsgate's Pantelion Films's release of '''Overboard, a contemporary remake of the 1987 film starring Kurt Russell and Goldie Hawn. This time the roles were reversed with Anna Faris starring opposite Latin star Eugenio Derbez and the film brought in an estimated $14.75 million from just 1,623 locations. The performance is a bit behind Mojo's weekend forecast, but ahead of the studio's opening weekend expectations. The film received an "A-" CinemaScore from opening weekend audiences which were 61% female and 83% were over the age of 25. Paramount's A Quiet Place finished in fourth position as the hit horror continues its impressive run with an estimated $7.6 million this weekend for a domestic cume just shy of $160 million. Additionally, the film brought in an estimated $4.1 million internationally this weekend, bringing its worldwide cume to $255.3 million. Amy Schumer's I Feel Pretty finished in fifth with an estimated $4.9 million for a domestic cume that now totals $37.8 million. Just outside the top five is Warner Bros. and New Line's Rampage with an estimated $4.6 million for a domestic cume that is now just shy of $85 million. Additionally, Rampage added $13.7 million internationally, bringing its global cume to $377.9 million with releases in Germany (May 10) and Japan (May 18) in the near future. In seventh place is Focus Features's release of Jason Reitman's Tully brought in an estimated $3.18 million from 1,353 theaters. The performance is right in the middle of industry expectations, but still something of a disappointment as the studio went with a wide opening weekend rather than use the film's positive reviews and go with a platform release, attempting to bank on word of mouth. The film played to audiences that were 60% female vs. 40% male with 67% of the audience coming in at 30 years of age or older. Behind Tully in eighth position is Disney and Marvel's Black Panther, which delivered a strong $3.1 million, pushing the film's domestic cume over $693 million, just $7 million shy of becoming only the third film to everreach $700 million domestically. And rounding out the top ten is Electric Entertainment's release of Bad Samaritan, pulling in an estimated $1.76 million from 2,007 theaters for a disappointing $876 per theater average. While far from the worst opening average of all-time, it is the tenth worst for a film opening in 2,000 theaters or more as well as one of the ten worst openings ever for a film debuting in 2,000+ locations. Opening day audiences gave the film a "B-" CinemaScore. In limited release, Magnolia's RBG, a documentary on Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg from directors Julie Cohen'''and '''Betsy West, delivered an estimated $560,000 from 34 theaters ($16,471 PTA) and will expand to 150 locations this coming Friday and expand even further the following weekend, targeting 300 screens on May 18. Additionally, Sony's release of 102 Not Out opened with an estimated $480,000 ($4,706 PTA); Music Box's release of The Guardians debuted with an estimated $7,199 from one theater; and Super's Racer & the Jailbird opened in two theaters with an estimated $2,222. Next weekend is Mother's Day weekend and a pair of offerings should see solid business beginning with the release of Universal's Breaking In starring Gabrielle Union in ~2,500 locations and Melissa McCarthy's latest comedy Life of the Party, which Warner Bros. and New Line will debut in ~3,500 theaters. You can check out all of this weekend's estimated results right here and we'll be updating our charts with weekend actuals on Monday afternoon. Category:News articles Category:2018 Category:Universal Animation Category:Computeropolis: The Deep Web